Regalo del corazón
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot/AU]Pueden ser simples obsequios pero cada uno tiene algo simbólico para ellos… Este fanfic forma parte del reto navideño para la sección de King Of Fighters.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de King of Fighters_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Inspirado con la canción_ **Together Again** _de_ **Evanescence.** **One-shot** _posible AU (lo dudo) están entre One-shot & viñetas. Al principio quería hacer capítulos pero me decidí en hacer esto jajaj :D La trama es mia._

 **Summary:** _Pueden ser simples obsequios pero cada uno tiene algo simbólico para ellos… Este fanfic forma parte del reto navideño para la sección de King Of Fighters._

* * *

 **Regalo del corazón.**

 _«Algunos regalos son grandes, otros son pequeños,_

 _Pero los regalos del corazón son los mejores de todos…»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I.** _ **A**_ _mistad_

Otra _noche buena,_ cenando sola. Antes las cosas no eran así, todo era más divertido cuando estaba su hermana gemela. Ambas disfrutaban de la noche buena divirtiéndose a su manera, como un par de niñas pequeñas jugando con los fuegos artificiales _"inofensivos"_ ; no siempre fue tranquila e seria, tampoco es solitaria, como estaba ahora…

Chizuru extrañaba a su hermana. Las cosas que hace frecuentemente, es encargarse de su empresa, proteger el sello de Orochi, alimentar a su ave, _Chi-Chan,_ las salidas con Mai y King ya no las repetía por ciertas responsabilidades. Sin embargo, las extrañaba a ellas también, lástima que cada una tenían un compromiso con otras personas.

—…Gracias por la comida. —agradeció por sí misma, juntando sus manos e inclinando la cabeza. La soledad la acompañaba, al estar comiendo, observo un plato de más que estaba al final de la mesa. —Come, Maki—decía, con una mirada melancólica. Utilizo sus poderes para crear la forma de su gemela.

— _No es lo mismo._ _—_ se dijo en su mente, porque cuando el reloj marcaba las doce, ella no podía abrazar su propia _creación,_ no era lo mismo porque no se podía concentrar: para sentir el abrazo algo más realista. —Maldición. —suspiro pesadamente. Sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, inclinando la cabeza con sus manos: estaba _rota._

 _-toc…toc-_

Se levantó con dificultad. Volvió a suspirar con amargura, se iba asomando hacia la puerta pero antes interrogo:

— ¿Quién es?

— _Kyo—_ respondió del otro lado, — _Y Shingo._ _—_ fue otra voz masculina.

Abriendo la puerta, fue recibida por un abrazo que provenía de ambos hombres pero fue uno a la vez. Chizuru los miraba con ojos brillosos y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo.

— _¿Sucede algo, Chizuru?_ _—_ cuestionaba Kyo preocupado.

— _¿Hicimos algo malo?_ _—_ insinuaba Shingo avergonzado. — _Solo venimos a visitarte._

—…—negó con la cabeza, por lo que preocupo a sus amigos. —De hecho, me alegraron la noche. —respondió con un semblante tranquilo.

— _También vendrán Mai, King y Yuri._ _—_ Avisaba el Kusanagi sentándose en una de las tantas sillas, — _¿Eh?_ _—_ se percató de ver a Maki sentada del otro lado.

— _¿…Ella es?_ _—_ interrogo Shingo señalando al reflejo. — _Mi gemela, porque sé que vaya a donde vaya, ella estará conmigo._ _—_ le explico con voz ronca.

Ellos entendieron la situación por la que sufría Chizuru y por eso llegaron, para hacerla más compañía de la que ya tenía. La sonrisa de ella era diferente, tenía algo especial pero les agradaba saber que estaba feliz por su compañía y de los invitados que iban a llegar.

— _Hiciste muchos amigos, Chizuru._ _—_ insinúa el castaño, colocando sus brazos por la nuca. — _Tienes a Mai, King, Yuri, a Shingo y a mí, incluyendo a Yagami, hasta quizás a los Ikaris._ _—_ hablo con una sonrisa.

— _No estás sola, Chizuru—_ hablaron al unísono entre los dos, haciendo que Kagura se sonrojara.

—…B-Bueno a comer—decía al tartamudear.

…

— _¡Feliz navidad!_ _—_ exclamaron todos los invitados, saludándose uno al otro y abrazándose. Fue un momento tan cálido e reconfortante para Chizuru Kagura.

Su regalo se trataba de las _amistades,_ que se fue ganando a través de los torneos y las acompañaban tanto como en las buenas y en las malas, como debe ser. Eso le alegraba y era tan reconfortante sentir un cálido abrazo, pensando que provenía de su hermanapero esta vez, se trataba de Kyo Kusanagi.

 **…**

 **II.** _ **L**_ _etra & __**M**_ _úsica._

Llegando a estas fechas el no salía, ni siquiera quiere ver a la gente recibiendo la navidad, porque en su niñez se le hacía indiferente; no le importaba tanto como antes, tampoco lo sentía tan especial como en su época: a pesar de los reproches y los duros entrenamientos que soporto de parte de su padre, solía ser especial porque festejaban la navidad junto con su madre: como la familia _'unida'_ que eran.

Iori estaba acomodando algunas cosas en su departamento, tirando lo que ya no sirve, guardando todo en una bolsa negra para tirarlo a la basura. Buscando entre cajas, cada objeto con lo que se encontraba le traía duros recuerdos.

La televisión estaba encendida, en el noticiero mostraba a la gente que estaba reunida en algunas plazas para recibir de una manera distinta a la navidad. Festejando afuera.

Revisando algunas cosas, hallo un álbum de fotografías, ojeaba cada página viendo y recordando de apoco lo que perdió:

—Y ¿esto?—se auto cuestionaba, al ver una hoja de papel doblada y con los bordes quemados. —Propiedad de…—se percató al leer el nombre del propietario.

 _-'Canción de cuna para: Mi querido hijo, Iori'-_

—" _Tu madre había dejado un regalo para ti, Iori. No recuerdo a donde lo puse pero una vez intente quemarlo…"_ _—_ recordaba la voz de su padre adentro de su mente. Lo que había encontrado le pertenecía a su difunta madre, algo le roso por su mejilla derecha y cayó en el papel, quizás su padre trato de quemarlo por alguna razón; seguramente no quería tener nada para recordar a su esposa o eso suponía el pelirrojo pero, todo esto le daba otro sentido.

Una canción que estaba escrita con puño y letra de su madre, dejo todas las cosas a un lado y agarro su guitarra para encontrarle el ritmo adecuado para la letra. Una y otra vez, intentaba seguir el ritmo y al pasar las horas; solamente se quedó cantando y tocando su guitarra.

La melodía era suave, cerraba los ojos para imaginar su rostro pero cuando el cantaba, podía oír una segunda voz femenina:

— _Feliz navidad, hijo mío._

—Feliz navidad, mamá. —decía al sonreír por lo bajo.

 **…**

 **III.** _ **F**_ _amilia._

Quizás no recuerde su primera navidad pero cuando los mercenarios insistieron en festejar al lado de ella y del comandante se generaba un ambiente cálido: ese ambiente donde su comandante trato de superarlo por muchos años y que, su ahijada también lo lleva como una carga pesada, el entorno familiar de eso se trataba. Clark y Ralf sabían cómo traer la alegría y también Whip.

Posiblemente, Leona no recuerda la navidad que vivió con sus padres pero esto era diferente, ellos eran su familia, lo mismo se podía decir por parte de Heidern, quien había sufrido la pérdida de su esposa y de su hija. Puede que lo haya olvidado o trato de superarlo aunque… En aquel momento conmovedor de su familia todavía lo recuerda en su mente una Leona pequeña que había abierto su regalo de navidad, esa imagen era idéntica a la de su hija, Clara, de cuando abría el suyo.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. —musito la militar sonriendo por lo bajo.

— _Ya había olvidado lo cálido que es el ambiente familiar._ _—_ comento Heidern apoyando su mano en el hombro de su ahijada. —' _U-Ustedes son mi familia ahora, comandante, quiero decir padre'—_ escucho de parte de ella, con una voz frívola pero con una cierta emoción que lo rompía. — _Leona, tanto como mi familia y la tuya también están presentes en este día, lo llevamos en este lado —_ se señalaba su corazón.

—E-Entonces…Aunque no los recuerde bien, ellos estarán conmigo ¿no es así? —musito con voz entre cortada.

— _Claro._ —afirmaba al sonreír de lado. — _Ellos son una parte de nosotros tanto como tus compañeros, tus amigos son como una familia._

— ¡Feliz navidad! —exclamaron los mercenarios con algunas copas de más, Whip estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento.

— _Feliz navidad, amigos, familia._ _—_ dijeron ambos al unísono al chocar sus copas entre sí. — _Equipo Ikari Warriors, una amistad, una familia._ _—_ se decía el comandante en sus pensamientos.

 **…**

 **IV.** _ **P**_ _az._

—' _Cuida a tu hermana. Puede que algún día ya no este con ustedes y espero que sigas mis pasos, Adelheid' —_ la voz de su padre se hacía presente en aquella noche en el cementerio. Negaba con la cabeza, estaba molesto porque su padre solía estar ausente en su niñez pero en este día no tenía que, estar molesto. —No pienso seguir tus pasos, padre…Ni hoy, ni nunca. —Insinuaba —Solo por hoy te diré perdón, porque se las cosas que hiciste.

Él no se iba ser responsable del mal camino que tomo Rugal Bernstein, corrupción, traficante de armas, de drogas y asesino. Le va a obedecer en proteger a su propia hermana, Rose, pero no seguirá los pasos de un padre irresponsable, sabiendo que, todo lo que tiene proviene de la corrupción.

—Heidern sabe que no seré como tú, además me respeta por ser todo lo opuesto. Perdón, no seré el hijo que querías con el corazón maligno como tú, no, soy honesto y se cuándo admitir mi derrota, a pesar que Rose me regañe…Perdón. —Explicaba secamente, suspiro y continuaba, —Conocí personas que luchan por el bien y yo pertenezco allí. —dejo unas flores al lado de la lápida que representaba a Rugal. —Trataste de esconder la fotografía de mi madre, cuando estuve con ella. —comentaba al sacar de su bolsillo una fotografía.

Adelheid odiaba a su padre pero por ser un día especial y para no discutir nuevamente con su hermana menor, prefirió fingir afecto hacia su difunto padre. Aunque este, siempre estuvo al cuidado de su madre.

—Ya no seré manipulado por ti, ahora mi madre podrá descansar en paz como tus hijos también. —Hablo al fruncir entre cejas, —Lo olvidaba, Rose te manda un feliz navidad. —se despidió al dar media vuelta para retirarse.

— _Entonces…ella es mi madre._ _—_ se decía en su mente al ver una fotografía de cuando tenía ocho años, le había alegrado la noche, de cierta forma Adelheid Bernstein olvido ese pequeño momento que vivió a su lado. —Descansa en Paz, madre.

— _¿Le transmitiste el mensaje a nuestro difunto padre?_ _—_ interrogaba Rose al encararlo. —Por cierto, feliz navidad Adel.

—Claro, hermana. —sonrió por lo bajo, distrayéndose con sus pensamientos. —Feliz navidad, Rose. —dijo con voz serena.

Cada regalo del corazón tiene diferentes representaciones, no solo se basa en las cosas materiales sino, también en lo que se vive en el momento, que puede llegar a dar un significado para los que necesitan algo cálido en sus vidas…

* * *

 **Fin-**

* * *

 _ **N/A: lo sé, lo se me tarde un poco pero estuve ocupada en ciertas cosas, pero bueno, tal vez no tiene ese pintoresco toque de la navidad trate, en algunas cosas pero trate jajaja …Tal vez, el de Adelheid fue diferente aunque quería probar algo nuevo con este personaje jajajaj xD se que Rock e Adelheid son diferentes a sus padres, así que…Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ¡ feliz navidad y año nuevo!**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
